jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/Klątwa
' ' * *: ' Witam was użytkownicy. Ten blog będzie powiązany z tematyką Hallowinową, więc się pewnie już domyślacie że jest na konkurs. Wybaczcie mi jak będą jakieś błędy i poinformujcie mnie o nich. W miarę jak będę edytować ten blog, będę go poprawiać.' : ' Ostrzegam że może być nieco drastycznie. Nie będę zdradzać fabuły bo wszystkiego się dowiecie. ' : ' Ciemność , to była pierwsza rzecz jaką ujrzał. Widział też jakże znajome oczy, a jednak straszne. Patrzyły na niego z mroku. Jednak nie mógł im odpowiedzieć spojrzeniem, czy wystawieniem dłoni jak to zwykle robił. Po prostu nie mógł. Szedł przez ciemność, czuł się jak sparaliżowany po mimo tego szedł. Zimno dotykało jego całego ciała, a jednak w środku czuł żar. Taki żar że mógłby zionąć ogniem. A jego źródłem był strach. Jeszcze nie wiedział przed czym, ale miał pewność że to był strach. W końcu znalazł się w równie ciemnej komnacie. Na końcu niej było można dojrzeć słabe światło. Gdy do niego podszedł przed jego oczami pojawiła się para małych krwisto czerwonych oczu. A potem ujrzał swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądał jak zawsze. Ale coś się zmieniło. Jego oczy były szkliste i pawały nie nawiścią, a włosy straciły swój żywy kolor i stały się ciemne. To był jego koszmar. Kiedy ostatni raz spojrzał na swoje odbicie, postać znajdująca się w nim wbiła mu nóż w serce. Po czym wszystko znikneło.' : Czkawka obudził się dysząc jak po całodniowym maratonie. Wręcz nie mógł złapać tchu. Uspokoił go widok jego wiernego smoka, który zerwał się od razu na widok swojego przyjaciela. W końcu młodemu wodzowi udało się złapać powietrze, po czym usiadł na łóżku. Nocna Furia podeszła do swojego przyjaciela sprawdzić czy wszystko z nim wporządku. ' : '- Spojonie Mordko to tylko zły sen. Nic takiego nie ma prawa się stać. : Smok pokiwał głową , a zaraz po tym poszedł do drzwi. ' : '- Poczekaj chwilę. Zbiorę się a po śniadaniu polatamy. : Szczerbatek posłuchał. Poczekał na Czkawkę , a potem zeszli do kuchni na śniadanie. Tam czekała na nich Valka z przyżądzoną rybą. Spojrzała ze zmartwieniem na swojego syna. : '- Źle wyglądasz. Coś cię nie pokoi ?' : '- Nie, niby z skąd? ' : '- Lepiej powiedzieć niż to w sobie dusić.' : '- Miałem dzisiaj koszmar. ' : '- Rozumiem. To pewnie z przepracowania. Zrób sobie trochę wolnego.' : '- Może powinienem? Ale nie teraz. ' : Czkawka zjadł śniadanie i wyszedł na zewnątrz wraz z Szczerbatkiem. Powietrze było świeże a pogoda spokojna, po mimo nadchodzącej zimy. Gothi przepowiadała że za parę dni mają być obfite deszcze ze śniegiem. Jeździec jak zwykle wsiadł na swojego smoka i udał się z nim na poranny lot. Od kąd został wodzem zawsze wstawał trochę wcześniej by znaleść czas dla swego przyjaciela. W końcu ktoś potem musi przypilnować wioskę. Szybowali pewien czas wśród chmur i cieszyli się wolnością, jak za dawnych lat. Drago już pewnie nie żył, Dagur pokonany a z Łupieżcami mają sojusz. Rzadnych wrogów i rzadnych zmartwien poza wioską. Ale oni o niej nie myśleni. Liczyło się tu i teraz. Za towarzystwo robiły im Drzewokosy które też postanowiły rozprostować skrzydła. Czasem mijali też innych smoczych jeźdzców z wioski którzy też postanowili się przewietrzyć. Po drodze spotkał też Astrid i bliźniaków. Bliźniaki szybko się ulotniły widząc że owce biegają na wolności. Astrid została . : '- Jak sobie radzisz?' : '- Nie zawsze jest łatwo ale daję radę. Wkrótce zima, więc będę miał więcej roboty. A ty?' : '- W porządku. Wichura ostatnio jest trochę rozdrażniona ale to pewnie przez bliźniaków. ' : '- Aha. Chyba muszę już wracać. Do spotkanie w wiosce!' : '- Wzajemnie!' : Zaraz jak miną Astrid poleciał w górę skoczył i rozłożył swoje sztuczne skrzydła. Przez parę chwil dosłownie szybował w powietrzu. A kiedy spadał z pomocą Szczerbatka efektownie wylądował na ziemi. Nie lubił się wyróżniać ale uwielbiał efektowne wejścia. A dzień bez ryzyka dla wikinga, to dzień stracony. Spojrzał na pomnik swego ojca i się uśmiechną. Po czym udał się w stronę kuźni. Kowal już na niego tam czekał. Po mimo swego wieku i braku części kończyn świetnie się trzymał. A tuż przed nim leżał przedmiot przykryty materiałem. : '- Witaj Pyskacz!' : '- Witaj wodzu. ' : '- Pyskacz ile razy mam ci powtarzać. Jestem Czkawka. Nie lubię jak ktoś tytułuję mnie wodzem.' : '- Wybacz. Takie przyzwyczajenie. A właśnie co robiłeś wieczorem w kuźni kiedy mnie nie było?' : '- Zaraz ci pokażę. Ale widzę że sam już na to zerkałeś.' : Pyskacz się głupio uśmiechną i schował poparzoną dłoń za plecami. : '- Niby pisało żeby tego nie dotykać. Ale nie mogłem powstrzymać ciekawości.' : '- Rozumiem.' : Czkawka odkrył materiał z przedmiotu a następnie wziął go do dłoni. Było to Piekło , znacznie dłuższe poręczniejsze,a przedewszystkim z Gronklowego żelaza. : '- U ładny miecz. To jakaś lepsza wersja Piekła?' : '- Tak. Ale zamiast działać na podstawie śliny Koszmara Ponocnika, działa też na jadzie innych smoków. I potrafi być skuteczny bez podpalania.' : '- No to nieźle. A można wiedzieć jakich?' : '- Spokojnie. Jeśli o to pytasz. To była tam tylko ślina Koszmara Ponocnika.' : '- Ulżyło mi. Nie to że sprawdzałem jak działa. Ale pytam na wszelki wypadek.' : '- Aha.' : '- A w porcie chyba zawitał nowy gość. Ponoć jest dość osobliwy.' : '- Dzięki Pyskacz!' : Wódz Berk wybiegł z kuźni by przyjrzeć się nowemu przybyszowi. W porcie zebrała się nie wielka grupka ludzi. Wszyscy byli ciekawi kim jest nie znajomy. Czkawka wyszedł mu na przeciw. Na deskach portu staną średniego wzrostu człowiek w ciemno brązowym płaszczu w starszym wieku, miał szaro niebieskie oczy brązowy pas i blado żółtą tunikę. Jego włosy były srebno siwe. Zaś z długich rękawów wystawały długie kościste ręce. Spojrzał w stronę zebranych wikingów i zwrócił swój wzrok na Czkawce. : '- Witamy na Berk . Jestem Czkawka wódz tej wyspy.' : '- Witajcie wikingowie. Coś czułem że ty tu jesteś wodzem. ' : '- Kim jesteś? I co cię tu sprowadza?' : '- Gdzie moje maniery. Jestem Osmir i pochodzę z Zachodnich wysp. Pzybyłem tu aby odpocząć od podróży morskiej. ' : '- Zachodnie wyspy są daleko. Długo tu płynąłeś?' : '- Tak. Woda morska źle na mnie wpływa więc postanowiłem że zatrzymam się tutaj na Berk.' : '- To dobrze. Życzę miłego pobytu.' : Starzec miał zachrypnięty głos . Ale to co zdziwiło Czkawkę to że starzec nie spytał się go o smoki. Niemal każdy gość na Berk był zaskoczony widokiem smoków ale nie on. Do tego jeszcze jego łódź nie wyglądała na robotę wikingów. Była prosta bez żadnych zdobień, zrobiona z ciemno brązowego drewna i o białych żaglach. Wiking przyglądał się jeszcze z daleka przybyszowi i ujrzał że ten wynosi nie wielkich rozmiarów skrzynię. Uważał go za dziwnego ale nie często widywał ludzi z spoza archipelagu więc nie miał prawa go oceniać. Po dniu pracy w wiosce Czkawka udał się wieczorem do Smoczej Akademii. Co wieczór spotykał się tam z przyjaciółmi. Zawsze o czymś rozmawiali lub latali na smokach. Dzisiaj głównym tematem rozmów był tajemniczy przybysz. ' : '- Hej a widzieliście tego nowego. Dziwny jest co nie? : '- Nie masz racji Sączysmark. To że jest nie stąd nie oznacza że jest dziwny.' : '- Na pewno nie jest dziwniejszy od nas! Co nie siostra!' : '- My jesteśmy królami dziwadeł.' : '- O Czkawka dobrze cię widzieć!' : '- Też się cieszę Śledzik.' : '- Czkawka wiesz może coś o tym przybyszu?' : '- Poza tym że jest z zachodnich wysp i ma na imię Osmir nic nie wiem Astrid.' : '- A widzieliście tę skrzynkę którą niósł w dłoniach?' : '- Zbyt mała na broń, i smoka ale idealna na skarb.' : '- Co ty wygadujesz Mieczyk! Jakbym ja chciał ukryć skarb to na pewno nie w byle drewnianej skrzynce!' : '- Ej ! Nie nasza sprawa co on ma przy sobie! Jest naszym gościem więc nie oceniajmy go pochopnie.' : Przez resztę pobytu w Smoczej akademii smoczy jeźdźcy trenowali żuty toporami. Po odprowadzeniu smoków do domów, Czkawka udał się jeszcze do wielkiej sali gdzie siedziała większość wioski zmęczona dniem wraz ze swoimi smokami. Czkawka usiadł nie daleko wyjścia mając oko na wszystkich. Kątem oka dostrzegł nawet Osmira siedzącego w cieniu. Nic nie robił, po prostu siedział i obserwował mieszkańców wioski. Czkawka zaś postanowił zjeść kurczaka i właśnie się za niego zabierał kiedy nagle znikną mu z talerza. Gdy podniósł głowę dostrzegł Wichurę trzymającą w pysku fragment kurczaka, a obok jej panią. : '- O Astrid! I Wichura! Że też się nie dziwię że mój kurczak nagle znikną.' : '- Przepraszam za to Wichura po prostu nie mogła się oprzeć. Mogę się dosiąść?' : '- Pewnie. ' : Astrid usiadła obok Czkawki i już chciała coś powiedzieć kiedy nagle z kąta sali można było usłyszeć hałaśliwy skrzek. Była to Wichura, która niebezpiecznie próbowała się zbliżyć do Osmira ze swoimi kolcami. Smoczyca na początku przybrała postawę bojową ale potem raptownie odskoczyła na stół omal nie powalając paru wikingów. : '- Wichura!!!' : Smoczyca natychmiast zwróciła uwagę na swoją panią. Spojrzała na nią z zwężonymi źrenicami po czym znów była normalna, a jednak przestraszona. Osmir zaś staną . Wyglądał na zaskoczonego chociarz tak naprawdę nie był. Czkawka natychmiast podbiegł sprawdzić czy nic mu nie jest. : '- Nic się panu nie stało? ' : '- Mi nic! Ale ta smoczyca omal mnie nie zatakowała!' : Wtedy podeszła Astrid. : '- Bardzo przepraszam za moją smoczycę! Na prawdę nie wiem co ją opętało.' : '- Wybaczam. Nawet w najbardziej oswojonej bestii pozostaje dzika cząstka.' : '- A tak przy okazji. Dlaczego ciebie nie dziwi widok smoków na Berk?' : '- Widziałem stworzenia i rzeczy których tobie nawet w najgorszych snach się nie śniło wikingu.' : ' Mineły dwa dni . W ciągu tego czasu smoki zaczynały zachowywać się coraz bardziej niepokojąco. Nie które znikały bez powodu inne od czasu do czasu nie słuchały swoich właścicieli. Nawet smoczy alfa zrobił się nieco agrysywniejszy co do innych smoków. W końcu nadszedł dzień w którym latające gady się uspokoiły. Był to równierz dzień w którym tajemniczy starzec opuszczał Berk. Mieszkańcy odetchneli z ulgą bo kiedy się u nich pojawił czuli pewien nie pokój. Teraz to uczucie znikneło. Jeźdźcy również spoglądali na statek z ulgą. Tylko Czkawka jako jedyny nie pozbył się złego przeczucia. Tuż po oodpłynięciu starca zostali wezwani przez Valkę w warznej sprawie. Zebrali się więc przed domem wodza i czekali poza Sączysmarkeim który jak zwykle się spóźniał. Po paru minutach zjawiła się smocza treserka u boku Chmuroskoka.' : '- Witajcie. Pewnie jesteście ciekawi po co was wezwałam?' : '- Właściwie to mnie tutaj siostra przyciągneła.' : Valka uśmiechnęła się , a po chwili pojawił się Sączysmark. : '- Coś mnie ominęło!?' : '- Nic ciekawego.' : '- Mamo możesz mówić dalej.' : '- Na Berk pojawił się nowy smok. Ale nie taki zwyczajny, to... Zwijostrach.' : '- Zwijostrach!!! To ten smoki którymi straszy się dzieci i smocze pisklęta na dobranoc?' : '- Tak Szpadka. Co prawda nigdy nie spotkałam Zwijostracha ale z doświadczenia wiem że ten smok nie może być taki zły jak się o nim mówi. A jednak jak tylko o nim się dowiedziałam to smoki zaczeły się nie pokoić.' : '- Sugerujesz że ten smok może być powodem denerwowania się smoków?' : '- Tak Czkawka . Smoki te nie są za bardzo lubiane przez inne gatunki . Chcę abyście znaleźliście tego smoka i dowiedzieli się dla czego do nas przyleciał. Jakieś pytania.' : '- Tak dla czego ty tego nie zrobisz?' : '- Ja niestety muszę tutaj zostać i pomóc Gothi przy szukaniu ziół dla smoków. Ale weźcie ze sobą łuski Zwijostracha. Znalazłam je rano za wioską i na pewno należą do tego smoka.' : Valka podała Astrid garść ciemno fioletowych łusek. : '- Twoja smoczyca powinna go wytropić.' : Po rozmowie z jeźdźami Valka odeszła i poleciała do Gothi. Jeźdzcy zaś zawołali swoje smoki, które natychmiast przyleciały. Wsiedli na smoki i natychmiast wzbili się w powietrze szukać tajemniczego smoka. Astrid przyłożyła łuski do nosa Wichury. Smoczyca zaskrzeczała po czym zaczeła lecieć w wybranym kierunku. Smoki i ich właściciele dolecieli w nisze partie Berk, które były ukryte w cieniu. Były to tereny podmokłe, wiec smokom było trudniej się poruszać. : '- Blee! Zimno, ciemno, mokro. To nie jest miejsce dla takich wojowników jak ja i Hakokła!' : '- Jak chcesz to wracaj do domu!' : Sączysmark przystaną i spoglądnoł w tył . Po czym stwierdził że na pewno nie chce wracać sam , wieć pobiegł za resztą. Po godzinie błądzenia w bagnie stanęli przed jaskinią. : '- Jej jaskinia! Szkoda że błądziliśmy po tym głupim bagnie bitą godzinę dla jakieś głupiej jaskini!' : '- Nie moja wina! Wichura łatwo łapie katar w takich miejscach.' : '- Ciemno coś tutaj.' : '- Szczerbatek, plazma!' : Nocna Furia wystrzeliła jasny pocisk niebieskiej plazmy. Światło ukazało że jaskinia jest dość spora i jest w niej bardziej sucho niż na zewnątrz. : '- To wchodzimy!' : ' Czkawka zapalił Piekło zaś pozostali wikingowie posłużyli się smokami by rozjaśnić drogę.' : '- Prawdopodobnie ten smok lubi mieszkać w jaskiniach. Ale nigdzie nie widzę śladu łap.' : '- Boś głupi. Wszyscy wiedzą że Zwijostrachy nie mają łap.' : '- Tylko wielkie owite pajęczyną skrzydła.' : '- I są ulubińcami Lokiego. Dlatego wiecznie się uśmiechają i śmieją.' : '- Już lubię te smoki.' : '- Bliźniaki! Nie straszcie Śledzika. ' : ' Reszta rozmowy przebiegała w ciszy. Chodzili po jaskini ale nigdzie nie mogli znaleźć smoka. Nawet przynęty pod postacią ryb i smoczymiętkę nie przyciągnęły smoka.' : '- To bez sensu! Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego i nic!' : '- Może tego smoka tu nie ma?' : '- Nie możliwe . Wichura pokazuję że jest w jaskini.' : '- Ale sama mówiłaś że ma katar.' : '- Ale jej przeszedł.' : '- Śledzik mów wszystko co wiesz o Zwijostrahach' : '- Wszystko już powiedziałem Czkawka. ' : '- Nie prawda . Nie powiedziałeś że tańczą z nocą a uciekają przed dniem . I że zjedzą cię jak nie zjesz zupy z jaka!' : '- Mieczyk powtórz to co powiedziałeś!' : '- Że jak nie zjesz zupy z jaka to cię zjedzą?' : '- Nie, to poprzednie.' : '- A! Chodziło że tańczą z nocą a uciekają przed dniem.' : '- Czyli że nie lubią światła. Mieczyk skąd to wiesz?' : '- A wy nie wiecie? Mama zawsze mi opowiadała że Zwijostrach mnie zje jeśli nie pójdę spać. A wam nie?' : '- Nie ważne. Zgaście wszyscy natychmiast światło!' : Wszyscy poprosili smoki by przestały świecić ogniem. Nawet Śledzik który na początku stawiał opór. Siedzieli tak w ciemności przez parę minut. Nagle coś przepełzło tuż przed nimi. Ich smoki zaczęły przybierać pozycję obroną. : '- Spokojnie! On czuję nasz strach!' : W tej chwili przed nimi ukazał się Zwijostrach. Był cały w fioletowych łuskach, nie miał łap, miał złożone skrzydła. Jego głowa była trujątna z zakrąconymi rogami niczym u barana. Jego zębiska iskrzyły się w ciemności wraz z kolcami na grzbiecie. Ale najbardziej były przerażające jego wielkie białe jak pełnia ślepia. A gdy otworzył pysk wydawało się jakby się złowieszczo uśmiechał. Jeźdźcy stali bez ruchu ,tak samo jak ich smoki. Pełzający gad otoczył ich swoim długim cielskiem. : '- Tylko się nie ruszajcie.' : ' - Straszniejszy niż myślałem.' : Smok krążył wokół nich i się im przyglądał, co jakiś czas wystawiając swój długi wężowaty język. Czkawka chciał podejść do niego wystawiając ręke. Ale wtedy przed smokiem przeleciał topór. Był to topór Sączysmarka. ' : '- Ten smok jest zbyt straszny by go oswoić! : '- Sączysmark za tobą!!!' : ' Jednak było już za puźno. Gad trzymał młodego wikinga swoim ogonem , ściskając go coraz mocniej.' : '- Do pozycji obronej! Szczerbatek strzał!' : Jaskiniowy smok dostał plazmą w pysk co pozostawiło mu bliznę. Puścił Sączysmarka na ziemie. Sączysmark zaś ukrył się za Hakokłem. Sprowokowana bestia zatakowała wikingów. W ciemności padła seria strzałów ognia i plazmy . Słychać było ryki smoków. Po jednym ze smoczych strzałów strop jaskini zaczą się zawalać. Wikingowie zaczeli uciekać ze smokami. ' : '- Szybko! Jaskinia się zaraz zawali. : '- Hej a gdzie jest Szpadka?!' : '- O nie została w tyle!' : '- Co! Biegnę po nią!' : '- Sączysmark to niebezpieczne!' : Ale Sączysmark już pobiegł, nie zważając na spadające kamienie i na to że Zwijostrach może tam być. Jeźdzcy zatrzymali się na momęt mając nadzieję że Sączysmark wróci ze Szpadką. Ale wtedy usłyszeli przerażliwy krzyk. Najpierw smoczy ryk, potem krzyk Sączysmarka, a potem Szpadki. Po chwili ujrzeli biegnących Szpadkę a z tyłu Sączysmarka. W końcu udało im się wybiec z jaskini. W niemal ostatniej chwili z niej wyskoczyli. Jeźdźcy zauważyli że Sączysmark klęczy i nie ma lewej ręki , a z jego kieszeni wypadła tajemnicza złota figurka z czerwonymi oczami. : '- Sączysmark twoja ręka...' : '- Nie kończ Szpadka. Zasłużyłem na to.' : '- Tak nam przykro .' : Hakokieł spojrzał na Sączysmarka i chciał go pocieszyć, ale wtedy dostrzegł tajemniczą złotą figurkę i odskoczył jak dziki. : '- Sączysmark skąd to masz?' : '- A to, to.... Znalazłem to w jaskini jak ratowałem Szpadkę. ' : '- Na pewno?' : '- Dostrzegłem tam coś błyszczącego i chwyciłem to w nadzieji że to broń.' : '- Lećmy lepiej do wioski. Dość wrażeń jak na jeden dzień.' : Jeźdzcy wsiedli na swoje smoki. Same gady były dość przerażone, ale najbardziej z nich był Hakokieł. Gdy dolecieli atmosfera była dość ponura. Niebo było ciemne i szare i zrobiło się chłodno. Przyjaciele odprowadzili Sączysmarka do Gothi by go opatrzyła. Znachorka powiedziała że struktura kości została naruszona i Pyskacz nie może mu wstawić protezy, dopóki nie minie parę dni. : ' I tak mineły trzy dni. Niebo nadal było ponure i nadal było chłodno. Sączysmark siedział w swoim pokoju, w towarzystwie swojego smoka. Spoglądał na tajemniczą figurkę o czerwonych oczach. Była nie wielka ale było w niej coś co kazało na nią patrzeć. Młody wiking wzioł ją do ręki. Wtem Hakokieł wyrwał mu figurkę i rzucił w kont.' : '- Hakokieł co ty robisz!?' : Smok warkną i uciekł przez okno. Wiking nie chciał przyznać się że tak naprawdę ukradł tą figurkę tajemniczemu starcowi. Tak to ona była w skrzyni. Ale teraz czuł się winny. Wieżył że strata ręki to kara bogów za kradierz. Chciał zabrać to figurkę i wszystko powiedzieć przyjaciołom. Ale kiedy ją podniósł poczół się dziwnie. Figurka zaświeciła swoimi krwisto czerwonymi oczami i przemówiła pół szepten. : '- Wiem czego się boisz i wiem czego pragniesz.' : '- Co!? Kim, czym jesteś.' : '- Tylko twoim strachem i pragnieniem.' : '- Nie rozumiem.' : '- Czemu chcesz powiedzieć im prawdę?' : '- Komu.' : '- Twoim niby przyjaciołom.' : '- Ty lepiej uważaj na słowa. Bo zawołam Hakokła a wtedy..' : '- A wtedy co? Spójrz prawdzie w oczy. Czy oni zasługują na prawdę?' : '- Chyba tak.' : '- Gdy ty pobiegłeś w głąb jaskini, czy oni pobiegli po ciebie?' : '- Nie.' : '- Więc czemu masz im mówić prawdę.' : '- Nie mam.' : '- I dobrze. A teraz słuchaj. Zaniesiesz mnie do wodza a ja w zamian sprawię że wszyscy będą cię wielbić.' : '- Naprawdę sprawisz to?' : '- Sprawię dużo więcej.' : Był już wieczór, kiedy do domu zmęczonego wodza ktoś zapukał. Był to oczywiście Sączysmark. Czkawka otworzył wikingowi drzwi. : '- O Sączysmark. Co się stało?' : '- Właściwie to mam do ciebie sprawę.' : '- Proszę wejdź.' : Sączysmark wszedł domu Czkawki ale nawet nie usiadł na krześle jak proponował mu Czkawka. : '- To jaka to sprawa?' : '- Właściwie to chciałem cię przeprosić. Wiesz za moje zachowanie w jaskini.' : '- Sączysmark wszyscy wiemy co się wtedy tam stało. Nie musisz przepraszać.' : '- A jednak . I chcę ci w ramach przeprosin dać tą figurkę co znalazłem w jaskini.' : '- To bardzo miłe. Ale i nie podobne do ciebie. ' : Sączysmark wyszedł bez słowa. Zostawiając Czkawkę z tajemniczą, ale i przeklętą figurką jak miało się okazać. : Wszędzie panował mrok i było ciemno. W miejscu gdzie zwykle było pełno świecących spojrzeń był ich brak. Było inaczej. Czkawka widział też gdzie niegdzie czerwoną ciecz. I znowu czuł się bezładny. Podróżował w tym miejscu przez pewien czas. Aż w końcu w odali dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę. Zaczął biec w jej kierunku. Był to Szczerbatek jednak jakiś inny. Stał nad jakimś leżącym ciałem. Czkawka nie mógł go dostrzec gdyż obraz miał po części rozmazany. Próbował podejść do swojego przyjaciela i sprawdzić co się dzieję. Jednak on go nie zauważał. Zupełnie jakby Czkawka był duchem. Furia wydała z siebie przeraźliwy ryk po czym znikneła. Dopiero wtedy Czkawka mógł dostrzec do kogo należało martwe ciało. A dokładnie do niego. Młody wiking się przeraził. Nie wiedział co się dzieję. I sam zaczą znikać. : ' I tak kończył się kolejny koszmar młodego wodza. Miał już je od trzech dni. Specjalnie zaczą nawet latać na Szczerbatku nocą by od razu nie zasnąć. Szczerbatek też od jakiegoś czasu był nie zapokojony. Mniej jadł ale był też nieco agresywniejszy . ' : '- Na całe szczęście nic gorszego w prawdziwym świecie od tych koszmarów nie może nas spotkać. Co nie Mordko?' : Smok przytakną nie pewnie. : ' Rzeby tylko wiedział jak jego słowa okazały się wtedy błędne. Czkawka postanowił zejść jak zwykle na dół. Jego matki nie było w domu gdyż wstała wcześniej. Ale przechodząc coś go podkusiło by spojrzeć na figurkę którą nie dawno dostał od Sączysmarka. Jednak kiedy do niej podszedł droge zastąpił mu Szczerbatek, który na niego warczał. ' : '- Coś się stało? Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałeś.' : Smok wskazał głowę na przedmiot o czerwonych oczach. : '- Nie podoba ci się? Szczerbatek to że jest to prezent od Smarka nie oznacza że to coś złego.' : Ale smok nie ustępywał. A kiedy Czkawka wyciągną rękę po przedmiot Szczerbatek ugryzł go w prawą rękę. Wiking krzykną z bólu. Był zszokowany zachowaniem swojego smoka. : '- Szczerbatek! Co cię opętało! Precz! Precz i nie pokazuj mi się na oczy!' : Nocna Furia warknęła po czym uciekła przez otwarte okno. Wiking zabrał się za bandarzowanie krwawiącej ręki. Ugryzienie nie było głębokie ale bolesne gdyż Nocna Furia ma bardzo ostre zęby. Gdy skończył, jeszcze raz postanowił przyjrzeć się tajemniczej figurce. Obejrzał ją dokładnie. Przedmiot miał różne zdobienia i coś na wzór dziwnego pysku z zębami, a pośrodku coś w rodzaju człowieka w płomieniach. Jego ręka jednak nie była dokładnie zabandażowana i krew z niej pociekła po figurce i spłynęła do rubinowych oczu przedmiotu. Nagle ku zdziwieniu Czkawki te oczy zapłoneły czerwonym ogniem. Wiking wypuścił figurkę z ręki ale w tym samym momencie świat wokół niego zawirował jego oczy poczuły ciężar i stracił przytomność. Gdy się obudził poczuł się dziwnie. Zupełnie jakby ktoś wypalił w nim dziurę. Staną o obejrzał się wokół. Kręciło mu się w głowie więc podparł się o najbliszy mebel. Gdy to zrobił automatycznie przypomniało mu się o figurce. Natychmiast na nią spojrzał, ujrzał że jej oczy już nie są krwisto czerwone tylko szare. Dopiero wtedy poczuł piekący ból w zabandarzowanej ręce. Bandaż był przepalony, zaś ręka miała ślad po poparzeniu drugiego stopnia. Młody wódz był tak tym zaskoczony że mógł znowu stracił kontakt ze światem, a nawet nie wiedział na ile stracił przytomność. Po ponownym opatrzeniu rany postanowił wyjść na zewnątrz. Gdy spojrzał w niebo było już popołudnie. Czkawka zaczą się zastanawiać czy nikt w tym czasie nie zauważył jego braku. Po odpytaniu paru mieszkańców usłyszał tą samą odpowiedź. Wszyscy stwierdzili że odleciał na Szczerbatku w poszukiwaniu nowych wysp. O dziwo jego smoka równierz nie było i nadal nie ma. Omal nie zauważył Astrid którą akurat mijał. ' : '- Astrid czy nie zauważyliście że nie było mnie przez pewien czas? : '- Zauważyliśmy, ale wszyscy myśleli że odleciałeś w kierunku poszukiwań nowych wysp.' : '- Jak to? Nawet nie wystawiłem nosa z domu.' : '- Dziwne. Ostatnio widziałam Szczerbatka jak znikał w ciemności. Myślałam że to ty na nim odlatywałeś.' : '- Powiedz mi czemu wszyscy w wiosce są dziś jacyś małomówni?' : '- Od kąd Szczerbatek znikną smoki równierz zaczeły znikać. Nawet te oswojone. Co ci się stało w rękę?' : '- I tak byś nie uwierzyła.' : Czkawka odszedł. Resztę dnia spędził na poszukiwaniu Szczerbatka na Berk. Jednak nikt go nie widział . Zmartwiony Czkawka wrócił do domu kiedy nagle usłyszał przerażony krzyk i smocze harczenie. Natychmiast pobiegł w jego kierunku. Krzyk doprowadził go aż do stajni Zembiroga Mieczyka i Szpadki. Gdy tam wszedł ujrzał potworny widok. Obie głowy Jota i Wyma były oblane całe we krwi. Smok o dwóch głowach zaczą sam siebie atakować. Zapach świeżej czerwonej krwi sprawił że jedna głowa zaczęła zabijać drugą . Głowy oplotły się wzajemnie i wbiły swoje kły w szyję. Smocze ciało było wręcz zmasakrowane bo walce Wyma i Jota. Obdarte z łusek i skóry. Nawet skrzdła była porwane. Gad padł na ziemię swoim ciężkim cielskiem tuż przed młodym wikingiem. Nikt nie spodziewał się że smok spróbuję siebie pożreć. Czkawka nie mógł nic zrobić. Dopiero przybiegł, a nawet z obiema nogami by nie zdążył. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Że para symaptycznych głów która wydawała się inteligętniejsza nawet od swoich właścicieli zamieni się w bestie która sama siebie będzie chciała pożreć. Czkawka by najchętniej tam tąd uciekł ale nie mógł. Wyczuwał czyjąś obecność. Dopiero po chwili podniósł wzrok od martwego dwugłowego smoczego truchła. Ujrzał tam parę niebieskich szklistych oczu które miały w sobie coś złego. Tak, był to Mieczyk trzymający w rękach wiadro w którym przed tem była krew. Do pasa zaś miał przypięty jeszcze sztylet z którego jeszcze skapywała krew. Nie trudno było się domyślić co się stało, patrząc że parę kroków za oprawcą swojego smoka leży ciało nie żywej młodej kobiety, a wokół niej kałuża krwi. Czkawka bez wątpienia domyślił co się stało. Ale nie mogło to do niego dotrzeć. Najpier krzykną z całej chwil. A następnie złapał Mieczyka. I nim ten wykonał jakikolwiek ruch został zraniony w głowę i rzucony na podłogę obok martwego smoka. Następnie świadek zbrodni podszedł do niego, spluną mu w twarz i już chciał coś powiedzieć. Ale wtedy dostrzegł charakterystyczne poparzenie na jego szyji. Zupełnie takie same jakie Czkawka miał na ręce. Odskoczył, ale po chwili podszedł do ledwo przytomnego Mieczyka. : '- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!' : Wtedy na twarzy Mieczyka pojawiły się łzy i zdezeriętowanie. Zaczą patrzeć na swoje zakrwawione ręce. Czkawka powtórzył pytanie. : '- Ja ja nie wiem! Najpierw zaczełem się dziwnie czuć a potem nie wiedziałem co robię.' : '- Nie wieżę ci!' : Po chwili pojawili się jeźdzcy. Widząc ten makrabryczny widok natychmiast odsunęli się od swojego wodza. ' : '- Co tu się stało? : '- Zbrodnia się stała!' : Śledzik na widok złok zwymiotował. Sączysmark ledwo się powstrzymał. A Astrid próbowała nawet nie patrzyć na miejsce zbrodni. Rano kiedy już cała wioska wiedziała co się stało, postanowiono osądzić Mieczyka. Wyrok był oczywisty. Wygnanie albo śmierć. Zdania było podzielone. Jedni bezłocznię chcieli jego śmierci, a drudzy nie potrafili uwierzyć że Mieczyk mógł zrobić coś takiego. I kiedy po raz ostatni Mieczyk miał wejść do wielkiej sali, wziął swoją włócznię i wbił ją sobie w brzuch. Prawie cała wioska była świadkiem tego strasznego widoku. Mieczyk zaczą dławić się swoją własną krwią . A ostatnie słowa jakie zdołał wypowiedzieć zabrzmiały. : '- W Valhalli już mnie nie spotkacie. Żegnajcie.' : Po czym padł na kolana a następnie na ziemię. Wokół martwego wikinga zebrało się zbiegowisko ludzi. Do wielu dopiero dotarło co się stało. Wyproszono kobiety i dzieci z sali. Tłum ludzi roztąpił się przed Czkawką. On zaś spojrzał na martwego wikinga ponurym i zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. : '- Kto pozwolił mu wnieść broń!?' : Nikt się nie odezwał. Prawdopodobnie zdołał ją jakimś sposobem ukryć. Po wyproszeniu większości wikingów z sali wyniesiono trupa. W południe miał odbyć się pogrzeb obojga bliźniaków i ich smoka. Czkawka nie potrafił zrozumieć ostatnich wydarzeń. Siedział zdołowany na kamieniu pilując przygotowań do pogrzebu i myślał nad tym wszystkim. Kto będzie następny? A może to jednorazowe zdarzenie? Jedno było pewne. Nikt od tych wydarzeń w wiosce nie mógł czuć się bezpiecznie. Nie ważne czy był smokiem czy wikingiem. Ale to co niepokoiło Czkawkę bardziej, to to poparzenie. Czy ma to coś wspólnego z nim? A może to tylko zbieg okoliczności. Młody wiking odwiną bandaże i spojrzał na swoją rękę. Ugryzienie po Szczerbatku powoli się goiło, co przypomniało mu o jego smoku. Ale oparzenie ani trochę nie zanikło. Nawet maści od Gothi nie pomagały. Po całej uroczystości pogrzebowej, wszyscy się rozeszli do domów. Wszyscy poza Czkawką, który znowu udał się szukać Szczerbatka. ' : '''Po bezkutecznych kiku godzinych poszukiwaniach znowu nic nie znalazł. Poza paroma łuskami, co mu dawało nadzieję że smok jest na wyspie. Czkawka obawaił się że jego smok zbyt poważnie wzioł do siebie słyszane słowa, że ma sie wynosić. Wiedział że nie pokaże się dopuki nie pobędzie trochę sam. Kiedy młody wódz wracał do domu poczuł zapach dymu. Po chwili ujrzał płomienie nad swoją wioską. Natychmiast zaczą biec w jej stronę ile sił w nogach. To co zobaczył, ogromnie go przeraziło. Wszystko się paliło. Ludzie biegali w panice zaś smoki uciekały z dala od wioski. Czkawka tego nie rozumiał. Wiedział że na takie sytuacje jest system przeciw pożarowy. Zwykły wypadek natychmist został by rozwiązany. Chyba że ktoś podłożył ogień. Czkawka natychmiast pobiegł gasić pożar. Nieopodal była jego matka która próbowała zapanować nad wystraszonymi smokami. I wtedy stało się to. Jedna z żelaznych bel podrztymująca budynek załamała się a połowa tej beli spadała prosto na Valkę. Kobieta odwróciła zwrok prosto na przedmiot który miał ją zabić. Próbowała uciec ale była zbyt sparaliżowana strachem by coś zrobić. Wtedy usłyszała znajomy ryk. Kawałek rozżonego żelaza przebił skórzastą parę skrzydeł i wbił się w pierś potężnego smoka. Valka ze łzami w oczach patrzyła jak jej smok bezładnie pada na ziemię wydając ostatnie tchnienie. Na nieszczęście jej syna on musiał być tego świadkiem. Widział jak kobieta klęczy nad swoim smokiem, roniąc coraz więcej łez przy tym. Smocza treserka próbowała wyjąć żelazo z ciała smoka, ale była zbyt słaba. Na swoich rękach miała jego krew. Nie widziała nic poza stratą Chmuroskoka. Czkawka chciał do niej podejść, ale gdy ona odwróciła się w jego stronę zaczeła się szaleńczo śmiać. W jej oczach malowało się przerażenie i szaleństwo. ' : '''- Mamo? Czy wszystko wporządku. : '- Nic już nie będzie takie same , mój synu.' : Po długich godzinach walki z żywiołem, udało się ugasić pożar. Ale za jaką cenę. Połowa wioski była doszczędnie spalona. Zginęło też sporo zwierząt, oprócz smoków. Czkawka stał na ziemi pokrytej popiołem i dogasającym ogniem. I nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Wręcz chciał nakrzyczeć na swoich bogów dlaczego tak się stało. Ale sam tego nie rozumiał. Poszedł więc do twierdzy której dzwi równierz były doszczędnie spalone. Zasiał na drewnianym tronie w wielkiej sali w której była cała wioska. Spojrzał na nich ponuro . : '- Co tutaj się stało!? Zostawiam was tylko na parę godzin a gdy wracam połowa wioski spłoneła!' : '- Wodzu to nie nasza wina. Nie było żadnego alarmu, smoki też niczego nie wyczuły, a nawet sucho nie było. ' : '- Ktoś musiał podłożyć ogień.' : '- Tylko kto chciał by to zrobić?' : '- Właśnie przecierz nikt z Berk by się nawet nie ośmielił!' : '- Sugerujecie że nasi dawni wrogowie wrócili za grobu by się zemścić?' : '- A w życiu. Ale nikt nie miał powodu by to zrobić!' : '- Wszystko wina smoków! Ktoś nie upilnował własnego i tak powstał pożar.' : '- Ustaliliśmy przecierz że smoki nie mogą spalić wioski. Smoki nie niszczą swojego domu.' : '- Wodzu ale to nie jest ich dom! To smoki one powinny żyć jak dawniej. Zmieniając im środowisko tylko pogorszyliśmy sprawę.' : '- Tak smoki są wine!' : '- Gdzie było smoki klasy wodnej by powstrzymać pożar!?' : Na sali rozpętał się hałas. Wikingowie ciągle spierali się o to co mogło być źródłem porzaru. W końcu wódz podniósł głos tak że było go słychać aż za twierdzą. : '- Cisza!!!!!' : Wszyscy zamilkli. : '- Nie ważne kto wywołał pożar. Na razie trzeba zebrać co ocalało i przetrwać do jutra. Życzę dobrej nocy.' : Po upewnieniu się że nigdzie nie ma ani śladu ognia i że żaden smok nie łazi po wiosce Czkawką udał się do twierdzy by tam się przespać. Jego dom był w większości spalony, więc musiał tu nocować. Nie martwiło go że wioska została zniszczona. Za każdym razem gdy była wikingowie szybko ją odbudowali. Ale po prostu nie wieżył że mogły to zrobić smoki. Przynajmniej nie specjalnie. Od kąd nieznajomy przybysz przybył do wioski zaczynało robić się co raz gorzej. Czkawka zastanawiał się czy te zdarzenia miały ze sobą coś wspólnego. Jednak był zbyt zmęczony by być w stanie połączyć fakty. Po paru minutach padł w obięcia snu. ' : '''Sączysmark w tym czasie walczył ze smoimi koszmarami. Był znów w tej samej przeklętej jaskini co stracił rękę. Pot spływał po jego twarzy z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej. Było ciemno. Wtedy w cieniu dostrzegł parę białych ślepi z przejawem czerwieni. Widział także biały uśmiech ostrych jak brzychwa zębów. Bestia otaczała go. Wtedy usłyszał czyjś głos. Spojrzał w jego stronę jednak nikogo nie ujrzał. Ale gdy odwrócił głowę obudził się. Odetchną z ulgą że jest znów w prawdziwym świecie. ' : '''Wierny smok swego pana wyczówał złą siłę zbliżającą się do domu. Natychmiast wybiegł na zewnątrzn gdy jego pan walczył z koszmarami. Ujrzał tylko cień kronżący w kółko. Ale po chwili ujrzał człowieka zbliżającego się do niego. Miał białe długie włosy. Twarz pokrytą zmarszczkami i szkliste szare oczy z blaskiem błękitu. Nosił na sobie ciemną szatę ciągnącą się po ziemi. Smok natychmiast na jego widok się podpalił i przybrał pozycję obroną. Ale starzec i tak powoli i spkojnie do niego szedł. : '- Widzę że nie pozwolisz bym za karę zabrał twojego pana. W takim razie zabiorę ciebie.' : Starzec dotkną głowy smoka nic nie robiiąc z jego ognia. Palce człowieka były kościste i długie. Wtedy Koszmar Ponocnik zaczą płonąć jeszcze bardziej, ale nie kontrolował już swojego ognia. Na jego piersi pojawiło się dziwne pęknięcie. Smok zaczą odczuwać że tempertura na jego ciele zaczeła gwałtownie wzrastać. Tak że nawet jego łuski nie mogły znieść tego. Zupełnie jakby jego własny ogień wzniół bunt przeciw swojemu właścicielowi. Koszmar Ponocnik jakby wiedząc co zachwilę się wydarzy zaryczał głośno i natychmiast wzniósł się w górę. Płoną coraz bardziej coraz jaśniejszym ogniem. A pęknięcie na jego ciele robiło się coraz większe. Po widowiskowym locie który rozjaśnił niemal całą wioskę smok rozbłysł i wybuchł niczym feniks. Jednak z tą różnicą że już nie powstanie. Na całe nieszczęście musiał do ujżeć Sączysmark. : '- Hakokieł!!!!!' : Młody Wiking padł na kolana i uronił łze zamykając oczy. Jednak po chwili się podniusł ze wściekłością w oczach. Chciał zabić starca. Wziął więc swój młot i już szedł w jego kierunku. Wtedy starzec nagle znikną w ciemnościach i pojawił się tuż za nim, wprawiając przy tym wikinga w przerażenie. : '- On nie miał zginąć. Ale chciał ciebie bronić, więc musiał. Odebrałeś mi coś bardzo cennego.' : '- I kto to mówi. Ty przed chwilą odebrałeś mi smoka!!!' : '- Głupcze! Odebrałeś mi przedmiot w którym był uwięziony demon. Kradnąc go i przechowójąc wśród ludzi sprowadziłeś zagładę! Na siebie i całą wyspę!' : '- Co jak to!?' : '- Nie stety taka jest prawda. Wróciłem tutaj by odebrać swoją własność i cię ukarać. Ale widzę że jest już za puźno! ' : '- Weź moje życie! Ale zostaw moich przyjaciół!' : '- Obiecałem twojemu smokowi że cię nie zabiję. Ale on nic nie obiecał. Nie naprawdę.' : Wtedy starzec się wycofał, dosłownie rozpływając się w ciemnościach. Nagle zapadła głucha cisza. W ciemności można było usłyszeć ciche mrożące krew w żyłach posykiwanie. Oraz dzwięk łusek pełzających po ziemi. W ciemności pojawiła się para czerwonych ślepi która zatrzymała się tuż za głową Smarka. Wiking powoli odwrócił głowę. Ujrzał fioletowo czarnego Zwijostracha z złowieszczym uśmiechem. Ślina kapała mu z pyska. Jego oczy były tak czerwone jakby były przesiąknięte krwią. Sączysmark dobył broni. Wężowaty smok otaczał go coraz ciaśniej. Po chwili było już za puźno. Nie było nikogo kto by teraz uchronił młodego człowieka od niechybnej śmierci. Gad zawijał się wokół ofiary. Aż w końcu swoim ogonem owiną połowę ciała młodego wikinga. Wikingowi powoli brakowało tchu, robił się coraz bardziej siny aż nie mógł utrzymać w rękach swojej broni. Wtedy Sączysmark usłyszał głoś. Jakby ktoś przemawiał do niego za pomocą myśli. : '- A ty nawet nie zginełeś w walce. Tylko zjedzony przez bestie która okazała się być twoim lękiem.' : '- To ty!' : Tylko tyle zdołał z siebie wydusić nim stracił przytomność. Wtedy Zwijostrach owiną Sączysmarka najciaśniej jak się dało. Po czym otworzył swoją szczękę pełną ostrych jak brzychwa kłów i odgryzł mu głowę odrywając ją od szyji. Następnie wypustoszył mmu wszystkie wnętrzności z brzucha i zabrał się za obgryzanie kończyn. Następnie rzucił nie dojedzone ciało na ziemię i znikną. : ' Nagły wybuch wraz z rozbłyskiem światła obudził mieszkańców. Niemal wszyscy wybiegli na zewnątrz. Jednak nie zdążyli ujrzeć wybuchu. Za to ujrzeli sypiący się popiół z nieba sypiący się im na głowy. Te smoki które pozostały przy swych właścicielach natychmiast zaryczały w kierunku nieba. Wokół zmasakrowanego ciała zebrał się tłum ludzi. ' : '- Kto tym razem?' : '- Obawiam się że to Sączysmark. Ale nigdzie nie ma jego smoka.' : '- To mogła zrobić tylko jakaś bestia. ' : Valka nagle złapała się za głowę, nerwowo rozglądając się wokół. A następnie spuściła głowę. Zauważył to Czkawka, który natychmiast do niej podszedł. : '- Mamo, coś się stało?' : '- Hakokieł.. Ja chyba wiem co się z nim stało... Ten wybuch! To był on! Czkawka ja muszę z tąd iść!' : '- Dobrze. Odprowadzę cię do twierdzy. Tam będziesz bezpieczna. ' : Czkawka odprowadził Valkę która robiła sie coraz bardziej przerażona. Dwadzieścia lat ze smokami sprawiło że zrobiła się bardzo wrażliwa gdy coś się działo smokom, a wręcz wpadała w panikę gdy gineły. Tak było w tym wypadku. W odali zakapturzona postać obserwowała Czkawę odprowadzającego matkę do twierdzy. Za postacią pojawiła się parę czerwonych ślepi. ' : '- Nadal jestem głodny. Jeśli chcesz mnie z tąd zabrać musisz mi pozwolić skończyć swoje dzieło. : '- Więc idź. Wiesz że w tej chwili nie mogę cię powstrzymać.' : '- Ten bez nogi jest silny. Nie będzie z nim tak łatwo jak z innymi. Ale dopuki nie ma z nim tego pomiotu burzy dam mu radę.' : '- Nie doceniasz go. Skąńcz to co zaczełeś. A ja potem znowu po ciebie przyjde.' : '- Zobaczymy.' : Para czerwonych ślepi znikła a po niej starzec. : Czkawka wyszedł z cienia i podszedł do zromadzonych staną na pierwszym lepszym głazie i przemówił. 'Koniec.' Przyznam że się nie wyrobiłam. Ale i tak postanowiłam to dokończyć. Wiem że zakończenie nie jest ciekawe. Ale taki albo żadne gdyż nie zdarza mi się pisać zakończeń zbyt często. Mam nadzieję że nie zmarnowaliście czasu przy tym blogu. : '- Wiem że jesteście przerażeni. Ale coś wkradło się między nas i zasiało strach i śmierć. To na pewno nie był żaden z waszych smoków, ale na pewno nie człowiek. Musimy to znaleść i zabić!' : '- To co mamy robić wodzu?' : '- Weźcie wszystkie smoki tropiące jakie zostały. Przyda się też parę z klasy ognistej i strachu. Nie wiemy z czym mamy doczynienia więc przyda się każdy smok.' : '- Każę ludziom naszykować broń.' : Młody wiking odalił się od tłumu i na momęt przystaną. Tuż za nim staneła Astrid trzymając w rękach swój topór. : '- Idę z tobą. ' : '- Nie możesz. Musisz zostać tutaj. To nie twoja zemsta.' : '- Sączysmark i bliźniaki też byli moimi przyjaciółmi. Więc jest moja.' : '- Nie pozwolę by ci się coś stało. Wichura cię nie ochroni jeśli natkniemy się na to coś.' : '- Jest silniejsza niż myślisz.' : '- Powiedziałem nie!' : '- I tak pujdę.' : '- Musisz chronić tych co zostaną!' : '- Nikogo nie ochronię jeśli wam się nie uda!' : '- To był rozkaz!' : '- Nigdy nie zwracałeś się do mnie w ten sposób.' : '- Zmieniłem się. I jeśli ty chcesz przeżyć radzę zrobić ci to samo!' : Po tych słowach poszedł w kierunku zbierających się wikingów. A Astrid poszła w przeciwnym kierunku do Wichury. Usiadła obok swojej smoczycy i zaczeła się zastanawiać co się ze wszystkimi stało. Wszyscy albo się zmienili albo oszaleli albo nie żyją. Tym czasem grupa wikingów wyruszała z wioski na polowanie na bestię. Czkawka szedł ostatni. Powiedział że będzie chronił tyły. Kiedy przestano zwracać na niego uwagę oczy zabłysły mu na czerwono znikną a po chwili pojawił się w innym miejscu. Ale naprawdę to nie był Czkawka. Był to ten sam demon który przybrał jego postać. Miał krwisto czerwone oczy. Ciemną skórę. A jego ciało spowijał ciemny dym. Sam był szczupły i długi. Po chwili zdematerlizował się rzucając spojrzenie na wioskę . W tym samym czasie smok ukrywający się na wybrzeżu Berk wyczuł że coś jest nie tak. Kiedy uciekł od swojego przyjaciela tutaj poczuł się strasznie senny i zasną wśród skał na plaży. Nie dawno zdołał się wybudzić po wyczerpującej walce ze snem. Poczuł że coś złego zbliża się w kierunku wioski. A smoki w panice próbują ostrzec swoich właścicieli ale się boją. Nocna Furia natychmiast staneła na nogi i pognała ile sił w łapach do wioski. Prawdziwi Czkawka w tym czasie wyszedł z twierdzy zdziwiony. Nikogo nie było. Kobiety, starcy i dzieci zostały w domach które ocalały. Nie było równierz większości smoków. Czkawka natychmiast poszedł po Astrid. Szybko ją znalazł siedzącą przy Wichurze. Ona zdziwiła się gdy go ujrzała. : '- Czkawka? Nie miałeś być przypadkiem na polowaniu na bestię?' : '- Na jakim polowaniu? Byłem w twierdzy a kiedy wróciłem wszyscy gdzieś się podzieli.' : '- Czkawka to nie miejsce ani czas na żarty! Co się stało? I co ty nagle zmieniłeś podejście?' : '- O co ci chodzi? ' : '- O co mi chodzi? O co tobie chodzi!? Najpierw organizujesz polowanie na bestię potem kłucisz się ze mną a teraz masz czelność udawać głupca?!' : '- Kiedy się z tobą kłuciłem?' : '- Może mi jeszcze powiesz że masz problemy z pamięcią! Ostatnio wszyscy zdziwaczeliście. Ja mam już tego dość! A ty jeszcze nie wiesz o co chodzi!' : '- Astrid to nie czas na kłutnie! Mówię serio!' : Czkawka wiedząc że niczego w tej kłutni nie udowodni postanowił odejść zająć się swoimi sprawami. I kiedy odszedł na kilkanaście metrów od Astrid wtedy usłyszał jej krzyk. Gdy natychmiast spowrotem pojawił się na miejscu ujrzał Astrid w cieniu a z jej oczu wyczytał przerażenie. : '- Nie podchodź! Coś mnie złapało i nie ma wobec ciebie dobrych zamiarów!' : Młody wiking stał przerażony. Wiedział że Astrid nie mógł złapać byle kto bo już by się zwijał na ziemi z bólu. Wtedy usłyszał znajomy ochrypły głos którego miał nigdy nie usłyszeć. Sylwetka postaci tez wydała mu się dziwnie znajoma. ' : '- Myślałeś że mnie już nigdy nie zobaczysz. Ale zemsta nigdy nie zapomina. : '- Drago !?' : '- Strach ma różne postacie najwyraźniej to ja jestem twoim strachem.' : '- Czego chcesz? To ty za wszystkim stoisz?' : '- Pytanie to ty czego chcesz? A wiem że chcesz ją odzyskać.' : '- Wypuść ją! To sprawa między mną a tobą!' : '- Naprawdę? Tylko widzisz zemsta wraz ze swoimi ofiarami zabiera jeszcze nadwyżkę.' : '- Bo jak nie to skończę z tobą raz a na dobre!' : '- Ty! Weź mnie nie rośmieszaj. Czkawka wódz wikingów który smoka nie umie zabić! A co dopiero człowieka! Ty miał byś zabić takiego potwora jak ja!? Najpierw poderżnę jej gardło a potem zajmę się tobą.' : '- Czkawka!' : Jednak zamiast odpowiedzi poleciał topór i to prosto w stronę głowy Drago. Drago padł na ziemię i po chwili się dosłownie rozpłyną bez słowa. Został po nim tylko topór który wbił mu się w głowę na ziemi. Astrid zaś upadła na ziemię. Czkawka pomógł jej wstać. : '- Dzięki za uratowanie życia. Od kiedy tak dobrze rzucasz toporem?' : '- Ciesz się że ten bydlak był o połowę większy od ciebie. Inaczej mogło by to się źle skończyć.' : '- Wiem że to zły momęt ale chciałabym cię przeprosić za tą kłutnię.' : '- Nic nie szkodzi. Ale wyjaśnisz mi potem o co chodziło z tym polowaniem.' : '- Czkawka.' : '- Tak?' : '- Gdzie jest ciało Drago?' : '- Znikło! To jest bardzo dziwne.' : Wtem w cieniu usłyszeli czyjś śmiech i ujrzeli parę czerwonych ślepi. : '- Uciekaj ja go zatrzymam.' : '- Nie zostawię cię!' : '- Straciłem zby wiele osób by straić ciebie! Nie chcę cię stracić!' : Astrid chwyciła swój topór i uciekła. Czkawka zaś został sam. Wyją piekło i je podpalił. : '- Wyjdź z cienia i walcz!' : '- Jak sobie życzysz.' : Z cienia wyszła ciemna postać o ostrych nie do końca ludzkich rysach twarzy, długich ramionach o palcach z bardzo długimi pazurami owinięta dymem. : '- Kim, czym ty jesteś?' : '- Lękiem i najmroczniejszym pragnieniem kogo spotkam.' : '- Jak się domyślam to nie był Drago tylko ty!' : '- Nie głupi jesteś zobaczmy czy umiesz walczyć!' : W prawej ręce demona zmaterializował się długi szary miecz o srebnym ostrzu. Obie bronie zderzyły się ze sobą nie naruszone. Bronie zderzały się ze sobą co chwile. Aż w końcu demon odskoczył. : '- Walczysz nie najgorzej. Ale mnie walki wręcz nigdy nie pociągały.' : '- To może inny pojedynek?' : '- Zobaczmy czego się boisz?' : Nagle demon przyją postać Dagura Szalonego. I zaczą podchodzić do Czkawki . : '- Może dawnych wrogów! Nigdy nie zdołałeś mnie zabić! Za każdym razem dawałeś mi szansę. Teraz ją wykorzystam i cię zabiję! Ha ha ha!' : Dagur machną toporem w stronę Czkawki ścinając mu kosmyk włosów. Ale Czkawka wybił mu topór z dłoni. : '- To że nie zabiłem Dagura nie oznacza że nie chciałem. Po prostu było mi go żal.' : Demon wtedy przybrał postać Heathery a tło tak nagle jakby się zmieniło trochę na jaśniesze. : '- A może mnie? Od kąd się dowiedziałeś że Dagur to mój brat bałeś się ze wezmę jego stronę!' : '- Owszem. Ale wiedziałem że tego nie zrobisz. Wiem że Heathera nie skrzywdziła by przyjaciół i nie pozwoliła by odebrać sobie smoka.' : Wtedy demon znikną. A z cienia wychylił się dobrze zbudowany wiking o zielonych oczach i rudej brodzie. : '- Tata?' : '- Nigdy nie byłem z ciebie dumny! Przynosiłeś wstyd mi i całej wiosce! Nigdy nie będzie wikingiem! A już na pewno nie moim synem. Teraz miałeś odwagę zabić Drago! Ale gdzie ta odwaga była kiedy ja ginełem? Mogłeś mnie uratować Czkawka mnie, i Oszołomonstracha. Ale nie bo trzeba było dać temu potworowi szanse! A teraz doprowadziłeś wioskę do ruiny!' : Czkawka stał tak przez chwilę ze świeczkami w oczach.Potem na momęt zamkną oczy a po chwili je otworzył. Miał już wtedy zupełmnie inny wyraz twarzy. : '- Co ty wiesz o moim ojcu! Nie wiesz co się wtedy stało i nie wiesz co wtedy czułem! I jeszcze masz czelność przybierać jego postać i moich bliskich! Co ty chcesz osiągnąć!?' : Demon wrócił do swojej postaci. : '- Jakbym ci odpowiedział nie miał bym z tego przyjemności. A teraz koniec zabawy.' : W trakcie walki Czkawka nawet się nie spostrzegł że walka przeniosła się do jego umysłu. Stawiał opór ale powoli robił się coraz słabszy. Demon wiedział że to tylko kwestia czasu kiedy go złamie. W końcu zdenerwowany już wiking ponownie chwycił za Piekło i zatakował nagle mroczną istotę. Ten udał zaskoczenie a potem się zaśmiał. : '- W tej postaci nie da się mnie zabić!' : Wtedy Czkawka gdzieś w głebi usłyszał charakterystyczny strzał plazmy. Po chwili usłyszał jak kto upada po czym naprawdę się wybudził. Ujrzał swojego smoka Szczerbatka stojącego przed demonem który właśnie wstał po strzale plazmy. : '- Ty pomiocie burzy! Nie powinieneś wchodzić pomiędzy demona a jego ofiarę!' : '- A ty nie powinieneś wchodzić pomiędzy jeźdzca a jego smoka!' :Jeździec natychmiast wsiadł na swojego smoka po czym wyleciał przez dziurę w dachu a demon za nim. Wtedy nagle smoka i jeźdzca spowiła chmura mroku. Nic tam nie widzieli. Na całe szczęście Nocna Furia umiała obyć się bez zdolności widzenia. Strzelała niemal celnie w stronę demona. Czkawka zaś wyją piekło i już chciał zatakować kiedy nagle poczół ze coś ostrego wbija sie mu w żebra. Na swojej ręce dojrzał krew po czym stracił równowagę i ześlizgną się ze smoka. Szczerbatek widząc to natychmiast podążył za nim. Złapał a raczej zdążył przykryć skrzydłami niemal w ostatniej chwili. Czkawka poczół nagle straszny ból w zraninym miejscu ale nadal żył. Wstał o własnych siłach, ale gdy się rozejrzał demona nie było. ''' :-Szczerbatek zabierz nas do domu. Chyba wiem z czego ten demon się wzioł. ' :'Szczerbatek zawarczał nie pewnie czy Czkawka da radę wsiąść. Ale on mu nie pozostawił żadnych wątpliwości. Polecieli więc jak najszybciej w stronę tego co pozostało z pozostałości domu młodego wodza. Gdy dolecieli Czkawka natychmiast zaczą przeszukiwać gruzy domu w poszukiwaniu złotej figurki. Kawałkiem zerwanego materiału przytykał ranę więc miał jedną rękę zajętą. Szczerbatek starał się mu oczywiście pomóc ale szło mu nie zręcznie z tymi łapami. W końcu po odrąceniu jednej z belek udału mu się wygrzebać przeklęty przedmiot. Oczy figurki nie były już krwisto czerwone ale puste. Trzymał ją w ręcę kiedy nagle pojawił się demon. Ale nie sam. Swoimi długimi rękoma trzymał Astrid która wydawała się być przerażona. ' :'- Oddaj tą figurkę a przynajmniej ją pozostawię całą.' :'- To ty najpierw odaj mi ją!' :'- Spokojnie Czkawka. Wiem jak radzić sobie z takimi typkami jak on!' :'- Astrid to demon!' :'- Twój chłopak ma rację. Jestem demonem i nic mi nie zrobisz.' :'Ale Astrid nic nie mówiła tylko zagwizdała nim demon zdążył jej zakryć usta. Nagle za demonem pojawił się wielki niebieski gad naszpikowany kolcami od ogona do głowy. Wściekła smoczyca zamachała skrzydłami uderzając demona swoim najeżonym kolcami ogonem. Od tego uderzenia jego głowa wykrzywiła mu sie niemal na drugą stronę. Wtedy jednak chcąc swoimi dłońmi przywrócić ją do porządku oberwał od Astrid zapominając że ją puścił. Jednak demonowi to nic nie zrobiło. W końcu poprawić swoją głowę i odepchną dziewczynę na kilkanaście metrów. Wtedy wściekła smoczyca wystrzeliła naprawdę olbrzymi strumień ognia w stronę demona. W tym czasie Czkawka podbiegł do Astrid. Szczerbatek natychmiast okrył ich swoimi skrzydłami by ochronić ich przed ogniem. Kiedy w końcu Nocna Furia odkryła swoje skrzydła ujrzeli że demon wstaje jednak jego skóra stała się rozrzażona a ziemia wokół niego spalona na popiół. Wtedy Czkawka spojrzał na Astrid. Oberwała przy upadku i się potłukła ale była przytomna. ' :'- Nic ci nie jest? Możesz wstać.' :'- Mi chyba nie.' :'Jednak gdy wojowniczka próbowała wstać poczuła straszny ból w okolicach żeber. Tak jak to wyglądało połamała sobie kilka w trakcie upadku.' :'- Nie możesz wstać. Zostań tu a ja rozprawię się z demonem.' :'- Czkawka mną się teraz nie martw. Masz tą figurkę?' :'- Tak.' :'- Obiecaj mi że ją zniszczysz za wszelką cenę. Obiecaj!' :'- Obiecuję Astrid.' :'Czkawka wstał i ruszył w stronę demona. Do Astrid natychmiast podbiegła Wichura która postanowiła ją ochraniać. Zaś Szczerbatek natychmiast ruszył za Czkawką. Postanowili osłabić demona a potem zniszczyć przeglętą figurkę. Demon ruszył im na przeciw. Poruszał się szybko i z ogromną zwinością. Wymienili między sobą spojrzenia i zaczeli walczyć. Przeciwnicy wyglądali jakby walczyli w wyznaczonym kręgu po mimi że miejscem walki była cała wioska. Szzczerbatek stał i obserwował pomagając Czkawce i czekając na sygnał. Wiking wiedział że plan może się nie udać i że demon może zadać nie spodziewany cios. Po mimo że cięcia zadawane przez Piekło były zwykle bolesne na demonie nie robiły wrażenia. Wtedy młody wódź dostał od przeciwnika poważny cios w ramię. Rana była głęboka i bolesna. Czkawka ledwo co się zdołał wstrzymać przed głośnym wrzaskiem. Ale wiedział że nie może okazać słabości. Uklękł więdź powstrzymójąc ból, a międzyczasie zmieniając ustawienia w broni. Rozpylił gaz Zębiroga i natychmiast uciekł na bok.' :'- Tymi sztuczkami tylko odlekasz swoją śmierć!' :'- Naj wyraźniej nie znasz wszystkich moich sztuczek.' :'Czkawka uciekł na koniec chmury gazu poczym go podpalił i błyskawicznie odskoczył . Cały gaz raptownie wybuchł wokół demona. Co może go nie zraniło ale dało czas Czkawce. Młody wiking w tym czasie polał piekło specjalnym kwasem od którego miecz zapłoną czerwym ogniem z białymi iskrami. Nawet Szczerbatek zrobił zdziwioną minę na widok tego.' :'- Wybacz Mordko że ci o tym nie mówiłem. Ale ta broń by ci się nie spodobała.' :'I faktycznie. Substancja była mieszanką sliny Tajfumeranga i jadu Zmiennoskrzydłego. Demon w końcu zdołał się odpędzić od gazu i ogarnąć po wybuchu po czym podszedł do Czkawki.' :'- Muszę przyznać . Nigdy nie spotkałem tak pomysłowego człowieka.' :'- A ja nigdy nie spotkałem demona.' :'Broń z nową trucizną faktycznie okazała się niebezpiczniejsza. Gdy zekneła się ze skórą demona na jego ciele zaczeły się robić pęcherze które jednak po chwili znikały. Demon zauważając to postanowił zmienić taktykę.' :'- Jak to wy ludzie mawiacie? Ogień zwalczać ogniem.' :'Wtedy demon zaczą się przepotwarzać. Ku zaskoczeniu Czkawki przybrał jego postać i skopiował jego broń. Różnili się jedynie oczami. Gdyż demon miał je czerwone.' :'- I co powiesz na to?' :'- Tym razem jestem zaskoczony.' :'Czkawka wiedząc że demon skopiował jego broń założył swoją maskę by chronić twarz. I znowu walczyli. Nie była to łatwa walka. Obaj przeciwnicy byli po ranieni. Wtedy jednak demon zrobił coś czego młody Wiking się nie spodziewał. Chwycił miecz Czkawki i zabrał z niego niemal cały ogień. Następnie zamień to w kulę ognia i rzucił w stronę Astrid i Wichury. Czkawka wyciągną rękę w ich stronę. Ale było już za puźno. Usłyszał tylko krzyk wojowniczki i jej smoczycy.' :'- Astrid!!!' :'Po jego twarzy pociekły łzy chociarz nie było widać tego przez maskę demon wyczół to. Staną tuż za nim napawając się jego smutkiem i gniewem.' :'- Chciałeś mnie osłabić ale to ja osłabiłem ciebie. I odebrałem to co cenisz sobie najbardziej.' :'- Zabiłeś ją i Wichurę. Możesz się udławić swoją przeklętą nieśmiertelnością! I tak cię zabiję! Pomszczę je i wszytskich innych.' :'- Wiesz że to nie możliwe.' :'- Szczerbatek teraz!' :'Pomiot burzy natychmiast rzucił się na demona. Wystrzelił mu pocisk plazmy prosto w twarz. Jednak demona już nie było. Stał za nim i się mu przyglądał. Smok jednak zdołał się zoriętować dość wcześnie by uniknąć ciosu. I kiedy prowadził szarżę w stronę przeklętej istoty dostał poważny cios w klatkę piersiową ognistym mieczem. Nocna Furia natychmast padła na ziemię ledwo dysząć. Wtedy jednak demon poczół poważne ukłucie w tył głowy. Gdy odwrócił się ujrzał Czkawkę trzymającego miecz nad złotym posążkiem. Jeden cios zdołał zadać przedmiotowi. Teraz przymierzał się do drugiego. Musiał go dobrze wymierzyć inaczej nie zniszczy przedmiotu. Demon zaczą czuć że nie czuję swoich stóp. Natychmiast zaczą pędzić w stronę wikinga chcąć go powstrzymać. Zadał mu bezpośredni cios prosto w serce. Czkawka upadł opuszczając Piekło. Zwiną się z bulu krzycząć. Złapał jednak figurkę i jej nie wypuszczał. ' :'- O mały włos i skazał byś mnie na nicość!' :'Wtedy usłyszał dzwięk plazmy. Gdy zaczą szukać źródła dzwięku ujrzał czarną jak noc Nocną Furię. Jednak jego kolce na grzbiecie i ogonie świeciły na niebiesko, źrenice miał zwęrzone a jego zęby były ostre jak nigdy. Stał dumnie po mimo wielkiej krwawiącej rany wokół której znajdowały się pęcherze. Jednak Furia w jakiej znajdował się dawny alfa była na tyle mocna że nie zwracał uwagę na ból.' :'- A ty jeszcze żyjesz? Nigdy nie lubiałem twojej rasy pomiocie burzy! Nie łatwo was zabić i niemal nam dorównujęcie,' :'Smok jednak już nie zwracał uwagi na słowa. Kierował się w stronę demona. Wystrzeił wielki pocisk plazmy w stronę przeciwnika. Ten go odrzucił na kilkanaście metrów. Następnie smok zaczą się kierować w stronę demona ale wtedy ujrzał że Czkawka jeszcze jakimś cudem dyszy. Natychmiast podbiegł do niego. Czkawka widząc go uśmiechną się lekko.' :'- Musimy to skończyć. Przepraszam że wynalezłem ten głupi miecz. Przez to jesteś ranny. ' Zajmij się demonem. ' :'''Szczerbatek nie chętnie opuszczał swego przyjaciela. Ale ruszył w stronę demona dokończyc to co zaczą, Czkawka zaś ostatkiem sił podniół się trochę i wzioł swój miecz. Ostatnie siły poświęcił na zniszczenie figurki. Udało mu się po chwili usłyszał przerażliwy krzyk demona która dosłownie został wessany przez jakoś niewidzialną siłę. Smok natychmiast podbiegł do swojego pana. Nie miał już furii ale nadal był wściekły. Okrył go skrzydłami. Jednak było już za puźno. Smok tracił powoli wolę życia nie mając już dla kogo żyć. Do tego rana znowu zaczeła mu o sobie znać. Gdy zauważył że jego przyjaciel już nie żyję zawył głośno i strzelił pocikiem plazmy. Leżał tak jeszcze przy nim. Myśląc że gdyby wtedy nie uciekł może by wszystkiemu zapobiegł. Był w końcu alfą. Wtedy usłyszał podmuch wiatru i nagle staną przed nim tajemniczy starzec. Smok zasłonił ciało Czkawki i zawarczał głośno obnażając swe zęby. :'- Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nie smoku nie zamierzam zrobić ci krzywdy ani jemu. Chociarz jego już nie ma. Tak jak i tego demona którego miałem strzec.' :Gad nie ustępywał . Patrzył wrogo na starca. :'- Jeśli pozowlisz mogę ukrucić ci twoje cierpienia za to co dzisiaj zrobiłeś. Wystarczy że poprosisz.' :Nocna Furia jednak przeklneła starca po smoczemu. Szczerbatek nie potrafił się pogodzić z tym że stracił tylu bliskich. I po mimo iż chciał nie mógł pozwolić sobie tak po prosu odejść. :'- Rozumiem cię. Co powiesz za tem na układ Nocna Furio?' :Smok ze zdziwnienia podniósł głowę i zmienił spojrzenie. :'- Ja nie zabiorę twojej duszy i dopilnuję by pozostałe zaznały spokoju. Ale ty w zamiam obiecasz że będziesz strzegł tego miescja po wieki, zarówno przed demonami i przed ludźmi. Gdyż ziemia skarzona krwią demona i jego ofiar jest przeklęta.' :Nocna Furia wachała się. Szczerbatek myślał co zrobi. Ale jaki miał wybór. Jego dusza i tak nie zazna spokoju po tym co się stało. A nie może odejść z innymi. Nie potym jak ich zawiódł. W końcu gad odszedł od ciała swojego przyjaciela. Wstał i podszedł do starca. Smok kiwną głową na znak zgody. :'- Niech tak więc będzie. ' :Wtedy w jego rękach pojawił się konstur. Gdy uderzył nim o ziemię dziwna moc okrążyła Nocną Furię. Smolista mgła go przykryła i uniosła. Po chwili była już tylko widoczna sylweta i puste zielone oczy bez źrenic. :'- Umowa została zawarta. Od tego dnia będziesz strzedł tej wyspy. Zarówno przed ludźmi i przed demonami. Nie przynależysz już do świata żywych ale i nie jesteś martwy.' :Smok po przyjrzeniu się sobie dokładnie i oswojeniu z nowym ciałem spojrzał groźnie na postać. Po czym wzniósł się w przestworza znikając w ciemnościach nocy. Starzec zrobił to samo, równierz znikną. :' Od tamtego dnia cień Nocnej Furi każdej nocy lata po niebie. Jest jednak on tak ciemny że niamal nie widoczny. Tylko nie liczni są go w stanie tam go zauważyć. Czasami przystaje na ziemi by przypomnieć sobie stare czasy. Ale prawda jest take że to już nigdy nie będzie taki sam smok. A co z tymi co przeżyli? Większość opuściła wyspę. Ci co zostali nie przeżyli. A cześć tych co odpłyneła zmarła po paru tygodniach. Ci co naprawdę przeżyli opowiadli sobię tę hisorię z pokolenia na pokolenia zamieiniając w legęndę. Mówią że Mroczna Furia po dziś dziń szybuję po nocnym niebie nie widoczna i strzeżę wysky Berk' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone